


Noisy

by Beecause, Shea67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Strangers to Lovers, more tags will be added soon!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beecause/pseuds/Beecause, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea67/pseuds/Shea67
Summary: Prompt is from Tumblr! (Here, specifically: http://explodingdick.tumblr.com/post/157768165306/ltleflrt-jupiterjames-it-doesnt-bother-me) What happens when Dean's neighbor doesn't sound that into the sex he's having? Well, maybe Dean can show him a better time.





	

For Dean, his Friday nights weren’t typically anything special. Maybe he would throw on a rerun of Doctor Sexy M.D., have a cold beer, and call it a night; and that would be how he kicked off the weekend for himself. In general, he really was a low-maintenance kind of guy. The rest of his neighbors in his apartment complex were fairly laid back in that sort of way too. With paper thin walls throughout the building and a poor air conditioning system, Dean would sometimes get the occasional whiff of the meals of other inhabitants, or catch a few words of whatever movie they were watching. Despite the closeness and little privacy available, everyone mostly kept to themselves.

There were always the occasional arguments that the building would be held hostage to, the showers or baths that were heard at the most absurd times of the night, the temper tantrums of the toddler who lived upstairs and down the hall (but they were just far enough away from his apartment that he didn’t usually hear the kid’s meltdowns), or the heated nights between couples that echoed from just the floor above him. It wasn’t Dean’s place to complain, so he didn’t. Everybody else had to deal with it too, after all. Usually, he just turned on the TV or in extreme cases left for a jog if the noise became too unbearable, but even that was rare. 

On a particular Friday night where crickets were chirping in the warm grass during the early days of August, just a few weeks before summer would inevitably draw to a close, Dean wasn't necessarily surprised when he heard his neighbor – the one directly next to him – going at it with somebody. He didn't really mean to listen in, honestly, and many months ago he had heard a few shenanigans before, but they were being a little too loud for him to completely ignore hearing the screams and groans. While he could tell that the woman was very clearly enjoying herself, the man – Dean’s neighbor, he knew – didn't sound as… into it. He didn’t sound the _least bit_ into it, and it made Dean grimace a bit because he himself had been there before during his many one night stands. 

Dean almost felt a bit guilty for noticing the fact that the enjoyment was clearly one-sided. Despite the man’s weak, forced noises, the woman didn’t seem to notice at all. For a brief moment, Dean wondered if the man could be performing felatio, but, nope. That was definitely the sound of skin slapping on skin. Yeesh, he felt sorry for the guy and he cringed as he bit into his greasy pepperoni pizza slice. He was tempted to crank up the volume on his favorite medical show to block it out, but it could only go up so far. (And really, he didn't want to make it even more unbearable for his neighbor.) The sympathy Dean had for him was strong, because it was difficult to tell your partner – who was very pleased – that you weren’t really having fun. It was also pretty fucking nerve-wracking to stay hard when it didn't feel right, or if something else was wrong. There could be a lot of factors at play. 

The only reason that Dean even knew he had a next-door neighbor was because they got home from work around the same time most days. Dean worked at the garage a little ways from his apartment, but he wasn’t really sure what his neighbor’s occupation was. Other than seeing each other around four fifty in the afternoon, the other man's apartment was usually eerily quiet, apart from the occasional beep from a microwave and the quiet alarms that he set in the morning. In all honestly, Dean couldn’t pick his neighbor out of a lineup if his life depended on it. He knew that his neighbor was a man, white, and about Dean's height. He had only ever heard his name when people screamed it, and even then it was mostly unintelligible. That was really all his knowledge on him came to. The guy was like a ghost, almost. 

Back to the present while the two painfully kept at it, Dean was practically forced to put on a pair of sound proof earbuds he got as a gift from Sam, bless him. He decided to zone out for a little while on his laptop because there was no way that he could finish his show now. Half an hour later, he had to get up and stretch out his legs, because he had already been sitting down for a while now and undoubtedly needed to stand. His couch wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world, and it was far from those fancy memory foam mattresses he always wanted to splurge on. Naturally, to further relax during his kick-off to the weekend, he decided to have a cigarette out on his small balcony. He was kind of itching for one anyway, and who wouldn’t want to breathe in some of that warm, August air? Somebody not in their right frame of mind, that’s who. 

Barefoot, he stepped out onto the balcony with a Bic and a Marlboro in one hand. The sight he was met with wasn’t one he had been expecting, but one that was a pleasant surprise. Glancing over to the adjacent balcony on his right, he saw what must be his neighbor, who was way fucking hotter than he had expected from the limited amount of times he had seen him. The ill-fitting coat that his neighbor wore on chilly nights, which Dean usually saw from behind, did not do this man any justice whatsoever. He had always imagined his neighbor to be middle aged because of his outdated wardrobe, but that clearly wasn’t the case. He had to be in his early-thirties, Dean supposed, maybe even his late-twenties, although he assumed the former. 

Hot Neighbor, as Dean decided to call him, really didn’t seem to give two shits that he was giving Dean an eyeful that evening. He was only clad in navy blue boxer briefs and was smoking a cigarette of his own, not even bothering to glance over at the green-eyed man who was currently ogling him. 

While the man was wearing underwear, they didn’t leave much to the imagination in terms of the perkiness of his ass and the fairly impressive package he had up front. From what Dean could tell, his stomach seemed to be lightly tanned, likely from exercising out in the warming rays of the sun while shirtless. That would be a sight Dean would pay to see; Hot Neighbor sweaty and shirtless. An enticing trail of short, dark, maintained curls lead to said package from his toned stomach, which he was basically drooling over. Glancing away from the man’s crotch, Dean was able to take in the rest of his physique. His muscular thighs and biceps, to be more specific. He was strong and lean, but not bulky. Fuck, he’s gorgeous. 

He had brown hair, one thing that Dean was only now noticing, which was messier than what should be considered legal. It was pretty obvious that the woman from earlier had been tugging at his locks with little regard for keeping it orderly. For that, Dean almost felt like he needed to personally thank her. Hot Neighbor’s stubble accentuated basically everything Dean could hope for. High cheekbones, sharp jawline, and a pair of full, pale pink lips that were made for kissing. 

“If you’re going to stare, you could be a little more subtle.” Hot Neighbor said, turning his simply golden body to face Dean. It was a miracle Dean hadn't started drooling by now. Hot Neighbor glanced at him again and raised a curious eyebrow. His tone didn’t sound judgemental or annoyed, just matter of fact. 

Dean, like a deer in headlights, nodded and hastily lit up his cigarette with slightly shaky hands in the hopes that it would give him something to focus on. Fuck, his eyes were gorgeous too, though. They were a deep and beautiful blue; it was like staring into the ocean. Even this late at night he could make out the brilliant color. 

After a few minutes of quiet huffs and puffs of smoke, Dean finally spoke to him. “You, uh, didn’t sound that into it, earlier.” He said casually, trying not to stare _too much_ at him. Dean focused on the starry sky to clear his head and realized that he probably shouldn’t have said that. He panicked a little internally and kept his eyes trained on the moon, but even the sight of it dulled in comparison to Hot Neighbor’s eyes. He took another drag from his steadily diminishing cigarette. 

“Yeah? Maybe you can show me a better time, then?” Hot Neighbor suggested, looking over to Dean with a clearly not teasing expression. Both of his eyebrows were raised innocently as if he was presenting a clear, sincere offer. 

Dean choked on a bad inhale at the man’s sinful idea, but before he could come back with any sort of reply, Hot Neighbor flicked what was left of his cigarette off the balcony and went back in through the slider. Not before winking sensuously at Dean, of course, with the most smug smirk on his face. Dean stared for a moment before coming to his senses. Did that just happen? Yeah, that just happened. 

He stayed out on his balcony, finishing up what was left of his Marlboro. The more he thought about Hot Neighbor’s proposition, the less it seemed totally crazy. If the offer were to ever arise again during a different conversation, Dean would gladly take the man up on it. His surprise at the fact that the other man was into him enough to offer something like that made Dean a little prideful. If he could attract a stud like his neighbor, he could attract potentially anyone. 

Dean went back inside of his apartment after his cigarette was nothing but a nub and he resumed eating his now-cold pizza. He plopped onto his couch and kicked up his feet as he played Dr. Sexy M.D. once more, envisioning Hot Neighbor giving him a check-up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Katie (Beecause) for reading through this. :') You're the best! The second chapter will be posted soon!


End file.
